undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
ViralTale
|date = December 3, 2017 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Monstrous |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Written Story |creator = TheDiabolicalOval |writer = TheDiabolicalOval |artist = https://artoil.deviantart.com/ |spriter = https://artoil.deviantart.com/}} ViralTale is a Sub-AU of EntropyTale in which is inspired by Horrortale and Axetale, and reminiscent of their basic idea. ViralTale is a world in which most monsters are contaminated by an artificial virus, created by Alphys to stabilize the Amalgamates, but ended up instead evolving and taking over her and other monster's mind and body. As ViralTale is a subsequent sub-AU of DeTale, monster corpses do not turn to dust upon death. Characters Flowey Does not appear in the RUINs. TBA. Toriel Toriel does not arrive in the RUINs. The home in the RUINs is empty, but for a scratched-up, nailed closed door. Toriel got the infection and locked herself in her room. She long since died of hunger. The words "do not open" are written on the wall in some sort of dye. Napstablook Napstablook lays in the same place as usual in the RUINs, but disappears when Frisk enters, regardless of the player's actions. Papyrus and Sans At the beginning of the virus' release, Sans was attacked by Dogamy. As a result, his corpse has multiple scratches on it's skull and jacket, and he is missing his left hand. Papyrus fought off Dogamy for the moment, and tried to save Sans. He might have succeeded, if Sans held a little more hope. But instead, Sans died. Papyrus does not believe this, however. He carries Sans' body around by the collar, and speaks for him, saying he is only "being lazy" and not moving. He fights off any monsters who he thinks are trying to attack Sans, but are in reality attempting to stop him, as Sans had already fallen. While defending, he sustained a large crack in his head from Greater Dog, as well as a crooked leg and broken off hand from Lesser Dog. When Sans' head is tilted forward, light blue and yellow glowing liquid drains from one of his eye sockets; a supply that does not seem to end. Now, Papyrus wanders throughout Snowdin, thinking his brother is talking to him, waiting for Undyne to come get him for training. He encounters Frisk with Sans before the bridge, and escorts them through Snowdin, and does not fight unless Frisk gets too close to Sans. Undyne Undyne appears in Waterfall, with multiple scratches in her armor, as well as places it has been peeled off. Her eye is black and her pupil white, as in her Undying form. She, slightly melting, uses her Determination and isn't completely consumed by the hunger. When Frisk arrives, Undyne begs them to kill her. She claims she does not wish to hurt anyone else, and begs and begs. If Frisk kills her, she smiles as she begins melting, thanking Frisk, before falling and muttering apologies to Alphys, her Guard, and Asgore. Her eyes then glaze over. If Frisk refuses, Undyne begins a fight. But Frisk can simply flee, leaving Undyne there, powerless to stop them. Waterfall Group A group in Waterfall, holding out against the horrors, holding all their hope in Asgore breaking them out to the surface, and Alphys making a cure. Bob A member of the Waterfall group of survivors. He still retains a sarcastic sense of humor, much to the annoyance of rest of the group. He pretends he doesn't miss his Temds and Temily. Dogaressa Dogaressa had to kill her husband after watching him attack Sans, and then began attacking her. She fled into Waterfall, looking for Undyne, and found Bob and stayed in the group. She often cleans her husband's axe, wearing her own over her shoulder. No matter how clean the axe is, she just keeps cleaning, unless in a situation in which she'd need to fight, when she draws both axes. Madjick A member of the Waterfall group. He uses his magic to heal and help the others, despite not trusting most of them. Muffet Muffet fled when her spiders began being disobedient and attacking her. She snuck past the infected in Hotland and went to Waterfall, where she met the others in the group. She, with a reasonable sized group of spiders, helps bandage wounds and make food in the group. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy is a member of the Waterfall group of survivors. He's there to complain and be upset. He wonders how his cousin in the RUINs is doing, and asks Frisk first about this. Frisk finds no Dummy in the RUINs, and can choose to lie. Mettaton Mettaton, in his EX form and his hair flipped up like NEO, arrives at the Waterfall group a day after Frisk arrives. He claims he came because "a little bird told him" that a human had fallen down. He acts playful and his relatively silly, entertaining self. He dodges everyone's questions about Alphys, and only tells them that she's evacuating everyone to Hotland's second floor. An error is present in his logic, which none others realize: He says he "hasn't seen Alphys in a while", but also claims that Alphys "recently told him that they were evacuating to Hotland". The group agrees to go; Frisk can make their own decision. If they decide to go, Mettaton takes them to the elevator. On the way, Frisk may choose to run for the lab, which Mettaton had seem to be keeping the group specifically away from. Mettaton will try and fail to stop them. Once they discover what is in the Lab- see "Alphys"- Mettaton demands they not tell. Bob disagrees, and Mettaton kills them with a slice through with a red trident. Frisk can choose to fight him or not; if they don't, then Mad Dummy flees angrily to Waterfall, leaving the group, and MTT takes them to Hotland's second floor with a vow of silence to preserve hope. The Hotland Group is met there. If they choose to FIGHT, the remainder of the now-hopeless group attacks with them. Mettaton attacks with Mettabots, the trident, and kicks. Inevitably with Frisk's LOADs, Mettaton is defeated, and flees. They are free to move forward, but if they go to the second floor in Hotland, multiple battles ensue between the groups. Alphys The creator of the virus, and the first infected. Mettaton found her, limping towards the door, ignoring all Mettaton's questions. He fired his blaster at her once in the stomach, which did not kill her, then once in the face, blowing off part of her head. She now lays in the foul-smelling upper Lab, blood all over, lights flickering. The hope of the Waterfall and Hotland groups are with her, as MTT lied and told them she was alive. Hotland Group A group of evacuees saved by Mettaton, which resides of 5 civilian tents, and 1 for MTT. They put all their hope in Asgore and Alphys. Catty Prefers being alone, but occasionally talks with So Sorry. She worries tirelessly about her friend, Bratty, which didn't come with her to evacuate. Resides in a tent of her own. Burgerpants Still his old self, but lazier, and even more laid back, as he has no job to complete. He feels bad for the others, but tries to lighten the mood. Friends with Heats. Resides in a tent with Heats. Heats Flamesman Friends with Burgerpants, often converses with him. BP is the only one who has little enough on his mind to remember his name, and Heats enjoys that type of company. Resides in a tent with BP. So Sorry Seems to constantly be panicking about something. He seems to be from another world. Resides in a tent of his own. Monster Kid Completely silent, and sits in a corner. He doesn't pay attention to Fuku Fire, nor Vulkin burning his sides with his hugs. Traumatized. He watched Undyne tear Onionsan, Woshua, and Aaron to bits in front of him. Resides in tent with Vulkin and Fuku Fire. Fuku Fire Tries to comfort Monster Kid, despite him not seeming to listen. She considers herself friends with him, despite him not reciprocating. Pries Vulkin off Monster Kid, or anyone else, if Vulkin tries to heal them with his lava or fire hugs. Resides in tent with Vulkin and Monster Kid. Vulkin Feels so bad about everybody's losses, and often tries hugging them to heal their broken SOULs. Fuku Fire often has to stop that from happening. Resides in tent with Fuku Fire and Monster Kid. Nice Cream Guy Witnessed some things himself, and lost some friends, but on average is more happy than everyone else, and tries cheering everyone up by selling Nice Cream. Resides in a tent of his own. Mettatent TBA. Asgore Dreemurr Mettaton seems to be wielding his trident. Assumed deceased. TBA. Gallery ViralCast.png|Created by Artoil Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Monstrous Category:Grim Dark Category:Written story Category:EntropyTale Iteration